Magnum Opus
by Hoshika Hitomi
Summary: Deidara finished his final masterpiece, but he didn't consider how that might affect his partner. [DeiTobi]


Spoilers: Please be up to date with the manga before you read this! Thank you.

Note: This is my contribute to Deidara's memory. Unbeta'd. Comments would be _love_.

–

magnum opus _n_.

1. The greatest single work of an artist, writer, or composer.

–

The stream of pounding water bounced and rolled down his pale frame. His body shivered in response to the hot water that relaxed his taut muscles and washed away the scent of sweat and grime. His long, blonde waist length hair clasped upon his back and the left side of his face.

Deidara went without a shower for a whole month, and he was going to enjoy it as long as he possible could, despite the fact that the heated water will only last for maybe fifteen minutes in the shoddy house that served as a base. He cursed Kakuzu lightly under his breath as he scrubbed shampoo on his scalp. The Akatsuki had at least one base house in ever country, but usually they were in parts of the country that were hard to get to and were not the best quality to live in.

When the fifteen minutes were spent up, he wrapped a clean white linen towel about his waist. He then bound his soaking blonde hair up into towel on top of his head. His chest was bare, and in the foggy dim mirror he could make out the black seal that was placed where his heart should be.

After numerous re-modifications and pain staking months, his final art piece was finished. A delightful smile graced his lips as he walked out of the dank bathroom.

The newspaper he bought while traveling with Tobi was upon a dark green card table in the small dining room.

Tobi. Where is that brat?

He turned around a corner to look in the living room. Not there, nor in the kitchen, dining room or bedroom. He better not be in any trouble, because Deidara wasn't in the mood to go scavenging for him, especially after he showered. He hated how the idiot would always disappear without his knowledge. It made him think that he was getting into something that he shouldn't be, like a toddler treats his mother. He squished that thought out as he went back to the dinky dining room. He is probably dazing off and looking at butterflies, Deidara thought to himself. He rested his backside up against the edge of the table and unfolded the paper to read the cover page.

The front cover had a title reading, "Explosion Destroys Small Town!" The article was dry, and barely had any factual evidence. The most irritating part was the journalist kept saying the "suspect", or "perpetrator" when referring to Deidara. Just like all the other articles: dull, boring, and flat. Never once was he mentioned as an artist.

"Artists are so unappreciated these days, un," he stated candidly. His chest had only a few water droplets remaining, clinging to his nude flesh. The sprawling black seal and woven thread was clearly visible on his skin because of the sharp contrast of the ebony against his unclothed chest.

Indulged into the newspaper in front of him, he didn't recognize Tobi was standing a few feet away staring at him.

"Deidara-sempai."

Clenching the paper at the sound of his name he lifted his pale electric blue eyes up at Tobi,"What is it, un?" Deidara asked with a light tone of annoyance tracing his words.

"Ah, your chest...," he left the words hanging, as if Deidara can fill in the blank.

He looked down at himself seeing nothing out of the ordinary, other then his artwork. He looked back up at Tobi. "Are you referring to my masterpiece, un?" A slight smug gracing his lips.

"No, that is hidden under the towel," Tobi replied bluntly.

Deidara blanched.

After a few seconds to regain his composure, he snapped at him,"You are fucking sick, un." A look of clear disgust filled his face, more to convince Tobi then himself. A light buzz was felt the moment right after he computed what Tobi had said. He shook his head. Maybe he was catching a cold in this dreary place. It needed some bright colors. That is what it needed.

"I-I'm sorry, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi apologized while placing one hand on the back of his head and scratched. "I thought that is what you were referring to, honestly!"

Deidara huffed at him and continued to read. Perhaps there are some reports from what the others have been up to. Bank robbery. That sounds like those zombie pair.

This time Tobi bravely stood next to Deidara, but Deidara choose to ignore him.

"Deidara-sempai," Tobi said. "What is that black seal on your chest?" he asked disquietly.

Maybe it was because of the uneasy tone of voice that carried the question, or maybe it was the newspaper in front of him that was boring him, but he looked up at Tobi eyeing him as much as he possible could despite the swirling orange mask blocking his face.

"That, is my final masterpiece that I was referring to, un," Deidara replied with a brilliant smile. The image of what his final art piece would look like from a distance awed him. He definitely was going to go out with a loud bang.

"You mean, your self destruction jutsu?" he asked once again with a tone of worry.

Deidara sighed exasperatedly. Why is he so thick headed? After all the test practices and experiments Deidara has been conducting, he would of thought that Tobi would realize what he was up to. On top of that why did the brat care?

"Yes, Tobi."

There was a moment of silence. Deidara didn't think it was an awkward moment, but a strange

one. There were very few times Deidara could achieve making Tobi silent.

"Akatsuki is going to miss you," Tobi said finally, he rested one hand on the table and placed some weight on it. It was a peculiar gesture.

"Yeah right, un," Deidara replied back sarcastically.

He wasn't expecting what happened next. Tobi with his free hand lifted his mask to the side to show his entire face. His left eye was sewn shut jaggedly, and the left side of his face had a few running scars down his cheek. They were faint but visible. His right eye was pitch-black, and the light that reflective off of it was dull, as if the eye was a pit of darkness rather then what it truly was. His lips were not too thin nor overly plump. They were only a few shades darker then his pale skin that hardly got to bathe the sun's rays.

"Tobi," Deidara said a little bewildered. His mind raced with the possible reasons as to why Tobi was suddenly showing his face. However, another part of him felt excited. The same feeling that he got when his art came alive. The first fleeting color of blue, then blinding yellow to a vicious orange. The colors for Tobi were orange and black, like the color of fire after his art did it's job.

While Deidara's mind and heart raced, Tobi was taking in Deidara. To his intense azure eye, then to the few wet strands of blonde hair that managed to come out of the towel, to his fair scarless face. At times like these it always amazes him that Deidara isn't a woman, but gender is not something that would stop his attraction. He realized that quite a long time ago.

Leisurely Tobi picked up his right hand and rest it on Deidara's shoulder, close to the nape of his neck. The blonde farrowed his eyebrows together at the sudden intimate move. Just as he was about to smack the offending hand and belittle him, his mouth was pressed up against Tobi's warm, moist lips. For a few seconds in time, all the thoughts that had ran through Deidara's mind stopped, and the only thing that kept racing was his heart.

The light headed feeling that he felt earlier came back with strength. Tobi was kissing him. Kissing him. He should have slammed him up against a wall, but the teasing tug of his lips against his and the feel of the snug gloved hand against his neck made it difficult. Tobi's other hand took the time to lazily crawl up and down his chest. Caressing the soft skin but hard physique of his abdomen. After much effort, Deidara's free hand managed to be placed on Tobi's chest and firmly shoved him away, breaking the kiss.

He could feel a familiar warmth crawl up his face. He fought it, as much as he could but recognized he failed because Tobi's smug grin grew wider. Then Tobi spoke with a tone of fondness lacing his words.

"I'll miss you."


End file.
